Into the Land of Lost Souls
by Kmm1128
Summary: Da'an embarks on a quest to find her long lost brother in a crime infested system. Warning: Some strong language and suggestive dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: As Plans Go

Da'an spent most of the trip home sleeping. She never fully realized just how exhausted the ritual had made her until she slept soundly for three straight days. It was a peaceful sleep, but a dreamless one too. She did not know whether or not that was a good thing.

The ritual had also taken a lot out of Liam and Renee. He had no clue how, but Liam's limbs were all sore and stiff. After the third day of their voyage home, he had trouble walking. Renee was feeling nauseous for a while. For a whole day she was confined to her bed because the pain was so awful. When she finally did feel well enough to walk, she had trouble eating anything. The doctors kept telling her that nothing was physically wrong with her. It could only have been stress. It was coming back to haunt them all now.

When Da'an finally awoke, they were nearly home. Liam was there beside her when she opened her eyes. She found him staring off into nothing. She startled him when she touched his back.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"It's okay," Liam sighed humorously. "I've been doing that a lot these days. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Even after sleeping for three days straight?"

"Has it really been that long?"

"How could I not be sure about that? Renee's been reminding me all the time. I think the stress is messing with her system."

"I should speak to her. It may ease her worries." Da'an glided her hand across Liam's cheek where a tiny mark just a tad lighter than the rest of his skin was the only remnant of where Da'an had scratched him. "I can barely see the scar."

"That's good," Liam said.

"I am sorry for bringing you into all of this," Da'an said.

"Are you kidding me? If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I'd have been more worried about you on Earth than I ever did there."

"You are sweet for saying that."

Liam blushed. Da'an did too.

"This is a nice look for you," Liam said, trying to switch the subject. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a real human…a human who apparently never gets pillow head."

Da'an chuckled. "The hair is not the same as yours, Liam. It's not hair at all. It is just strands of energy and dead organic compounds. Touch it. Does it feel like hair?"

Liam took a couple of locks. She was right. It did not feel like hair at all. In fact, it reminded Liam of that fuzzy feeling brought on by static electricity. "Does it have to be red?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just wondering."

"It is part of a façade just like my skin," Da'an said, as curious as Liam to determine that answer. She closed her eyes and thought of a color. As quick as the thought that made it, her hair turned jet black and curly.

"Whoa! That is…awesome," Liam exclaimed. "And no product involved whatsoever. You will never have to worry about split ends."

"And how would you know about any of that?"

"I…hang around a lot of girls. So what?" Liam said defensively.

"I was joking," Da'an said.

"I know," Liam nodded.

Da'an's strands returned to their original form and color.

"Liam…there is something that I need to tell you and Renee now," Da'an said seriously. "However, a part of me fears the response."

"What is it?"

"I really think that Renee should be here too."

"I'll go get her," Liam said darting out of the room.

Da'an reached under the thin covers and found the charm Trey had given her before he left.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Miss Palmer?" Da'an asked her outright.

"Better than I felt yesterday," Renee said. "The nausea's gone, but there's still this dull pain in my abdomen."

Da'an carefully glided her hand across Renee's torso. The hand turned light green and a low hum could be heard emanating from Da'an's fingertips. Renee could feel the pain slowly leaving her body as a new sense of calm took its place.

"You really should not worry so much about me," Da'an said. "I held up my end of the bargain, did I not?"

"That's true," Renee chuckled. "What do I have to worry about now?"

Da'an fell silent and regretted having brought up the whole topic.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked.

"I…cannot return to Earth with you. Not just yet," Da'an said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked softly. "Of course you can. We can protect you, and Dr. Curzon will find a way to help you adapt to our atmosphere."

"That is not what I mean," Da'an said. "There are still some affairs I must organize before I return."

"What affairs?" Renee asked.

"Family…affairs," Da'an replied hesitantly.

"Family?" Liam asked. "I don't get it."

"I have family out here in the universe, and Nye has informed me of some Taelons hidden in the Ma'hatu Galaxy. I believe that my family may be out there somewhere. We have been separated for so long. I owe it to him to at least try to find him."

"Who?" Renee asked.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well, can't it wait?" Renee asked impatiently. "I mean, you've just gotten over the ritual and all of those drugs—it could damage your system."

"Can we go with you?" Liam asked interrupting Renee.

"I am sorry, Liam," Da'an said, "but it is too dangerous. Very few out there know of your species, and I would like to keep it that way."

"You can't do this to us," Renee protested. "You can't just keep risking your life for worthless reasons without letting us protect you."

"You think my family is worthless?" Da'an asked in a hurt voice.

"No…I didn't mean it that way. I just—To put yourself through all that hell in the ritual only to risk your life again."

"I am not without my resourcefulness, Ms. Palmer," Da'an said. "Time and time again I have proven that to you."

"She's right, Renee. She's a lot stronger than she looks. You said so yourself," Liam defended.

"I worry. I can't help it," Renee said. "You two make me worry a lot."

"You are a good friend to worry so much," Da'an said, "but it is not healthy to continue."

"But you want to do this alone without either of us with you," Renee said. "You'll have no protection."

"That is not true. There are people besides humans that would willingly protect me."

"Like who?" Renee asked.

"What does it matter?" Da'an asked back. "My point, Ms. Palmer, is that you cannot possibly protect me where I am going. It is far too dangerous even for you. If you two come with me, you will attract all kinds of attention seeing as you are unfamiliar. I stand a better chance of survival going alone than I do with you, and…_I_ worry about _your_ welfare. Many things can happen to a human."

"I get what she's saying Renee," Liam said. "She doesn't want us to get hurt, and with us going, we might just be invading more than we would be aiding. We should wait it out on Earth. And besides, we have our own affairs to organize back home. We really can't afford to be away from Earth any longer than we already have."

"But you could go. I'd cover for you. At least take Liam, Da'an."

"I am sorry, Ms. Palmer, but I can't. Please try to understand."

"But you could get killed!" Renee stopped herself from getting hysterical. This was exactly what Liam and Da'an had been referring to. "Yeah, Da'an, I understand."

"You two have done more for me than any Taelon could possibly have," Da'an said. "You are the best friends I have ever had. I will return as quickly as I can, hopefully with others to aid in your cause."

"It's _our_ cause, Da'an," Liam corrected.

"Just try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Renee said shaking her head. "Why is it that when you two gang up on me, I always feel like the mother hen?"

"Because you worry about us too much," Liam replied humorously.

"My God," Renee sighed. "I don't even want to know what it's gonna be like when I have kids."

They all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Unfinished Taelon

Da'an met Liam and Renee at the small launch pad where the crew had prepared a custom shuttle for Da'an to travel. Waiting for her was another Taelon in a dark blue uniform with short snow-white hair. Da'an was certain she was female, but there was something odd about her features. She also looked very familiar. Where had Da'an seen this Taelon?

The captain of the crew walked towards Da'an with Liam and Renee by his side to introduce the strange Taelon.

"Da'an, this is Mi'en," the captain said. "She is one of our best pilots, and she has sworn her allegiance to escort and protect you on your journey."

"Thank you captain, but I would prefer to go alone," Da'an said. "I mean no offense to you, Mi'en."

"None taken," Mi'en replied in a voice that sounded more like a young boy's than it did a woman's. "However, I fear your ordeal from the ritual may have exhausted your strength. Your Major Kincaid and Miss Palmer agree with my assessment. I am able to protect you, my skills as a pilot are exceptional, and, as a fellow Taelon, I will be able to travel with you without looking conspicuous."

"She also knows the territory well," the captain said. "As a former pilot on the Mothership, she has been to many of the same places you have. She is well-trained in defensive and aggressive flight maneuvering techniques."

"I knew I had seen you somewhere before!" Da'an exclaimed. "Mi'en…Mi'en Ha'phereon. You are T'than's younger sibling."

Mi'en hung her head low. "Correct," she said solemnly. "If you know that I suppose you know—"

"Mi'en, please," Da'an said putting her hand up affectionately. "If it bothers you in any way, you do not have to speak it."

"Thank you, ma'am," Mi'en bowed. "I am aware of your reputation as well. It would be a tremendous honor to escort the former North American Companion."

"I…suppose I could use help," Da'an considered. "All right, Mi'en."

Mi'en bowed once again and left to make final preparations for the shuttle.

"We have stocked the shuttle with supplies at Nye's discretion," the captain said. "Our prayers are with you. We hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you for all your hospitality, and see that my friends return to Earth safely," Da'an said.

"It is our highest priority," the captain said. "_Larish'na, Amo'qui_."

"_Larish'na_?" Renee repeated.

"It's an old word often used in Taelon prayer," Liam explained. "It has several different meanings spanning from an ending to a prayer like 'amen' to a common salute like the way he's using it."

"What about Amo'qui?" Renee asked. "What does it mean?"

"In your tongue, I believe the translation is 'of the nobles,'" the captain said. He bowed to Da'an and left.

"Good luck," Liam said to Da'an. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid, okay?" Renee said. "You've been through too much as it is."

"I promise I will return to you safely," Da'an said. "I will send you a message prior to my return. You two must be careful as well. Based on the fact that your departure was around the same time as mine, Zo'or will be watching you both like a hawk."

"He doesn't scare us," Renee said. She took Da'an's hand and then she pulled her in for a hug.

Liam was quick to do the same. Da'an nodded to them and walked towards the shuttle. And so they went their separate ways each with reason to worry and hope at the same time.

* * *

"I remember you, Mi'en," Da'an said as the shuttle raced through interdimensional space. "You were one of the pilots in the war before our planet was destroyed. I did not want to put you on the spot. I did not mean to. I know what happened."

"Everyone knows," Mi'en said. "T'than practically disowned me after it happened. Whenever he came to the Mothership, we barely knew each other. He would not even acknowledge me as his sibling. I was a mistake of nature to him. I was one to all of them. That was why I transferred to Colony Ma'an. I could not take their judgment, their criticisms, and their leering eyes. But I remember you never looked at me that way. You always saw me as an equal, not some despicable half-breed."

"I admired your skills. I still do. Your appearance always surpassed that. I am just sorry that I never got to know you personally," Da'an said.

"I did not expect you to," Mi'en said. "You were a diplomat after all. You were ranked too highly to mingle among us commoners."

"Is that how you see yourself?"

"It is how I have been treated."

"You should not think so lowly of yourself. You have accomplished so much. Your skills are legendary."

"It's nice to have at least one admirer out there," Mi'en smiled.

"How did you come to join Nye's sect?"

"Nye held my skills in high regard as well," Mi'en said. "Technically, I am not a part of her sect seeing as I have not undergone the ritual. I was never strong enough for that, but Nye said it did not matter. She gave me a home, a job, and she allowed me to live among people who did not judge me. I have been piloting her ships for about ten years now. I regret I have never seen Earth. Tell me, is it as great as they say it is?"

"There are many beautiful aspects of the planet, and many horrible nightmares," Da'an said. "But overall, the good outweighs the bad, and it is filled with so many different cultures and colors."

"That sounds nice," Mi'en said. "What about the atmosphere? It is really poisonous?"

"In the long run, yes."

"I…heard about your…"

"You can say it. As long as we are removing skeletons from the closet…"

"Yes, but from what I hear it is just a rumor. Nobody actually believes it. I was going to ask you if it was true."

"It is."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I am over it now. There is nothing more to be sorry about. I have past it."

"I must've been horrible to be a slave to a substance."

"Sadly it is common among humans."

"What madness would drive them to such measures?"

"Depression, loneliness, pain—many of the same things that drove me. You do not feel so alone. It makes the pain go away, and the world does not seem like such a cruel place."

"How did you get past it?"

"I spent ten days close to death battling my old demons and the priests."

"Oh. I see," Mi'en pondered. "I admire and respect your courage."

"I admire yours as well."

Mi'en nodded and let them sit silently for a moment to wonder. Then, when she was ready to break the silence, "What do you plan to do once we get to the Ma'hatu Galaxy?"

"We will not go to the Haru System," Da'an said. "Not just yet. I want to go to Xanatu first."

"Why there?"

"It is a mercenary stronghold. It is where we used to hire our mercenaries when we were fleeing from the Jaridians. If anyone knows how to locate someone, they do, and they can offer us some additional protection while we search."

"I remember that area and those people," Mi'en said. "I used to escort supply convoys through there to escape Jaridian hunter ships. Who do you plan to hire there? We have no money."

"True, but if I know the man I am looking for, he will not require money from me," Da'an said staring at that charm.

* * *

Mi'en and Da'an both took turns watching the ship as it piloted itself through space. They also spoke more about themselves and their lives.

Their conversation centered mainly on the one person they had in common. Mi'en and T'than were never close, but T'than broke all relationships with her when she confessed her shameful secret to him. What little meetings they had always ended with a barrage of verbal abuse on both of their parts. Mi'en's exceptional piloting skills were all that won his respect, and all that kept him from exposing her problem, not that he had to. Everyone knew about. They were just too afraid to confront her about it, afraid more for themselves than for her.

Da'an and T'than had met in the Citadel after her first Synod meeting. He had been egotistical from the day they met. He had come to Da'an with a proposition to discount a bill that was passing through the Synod at the time, a bill both he and Da'an mutually disliked. After working together, Da'an could always count on a visit from T'than. The result was a collision of interests, politics, and subterfuge that Da'an was a little ashamed to admit to Mi'en, but Mi'en was sympathetic.

"At least you got his attention," Mi'en said. "He would not give me the time of day, especially after he found out about my…problem."

"I do not think there is anything wrong with it, but at a time, I might have," Da'an said. "I am glad I met you now and not before. I probably would have agreed with T'than."

"I admire your honesty," Mi'en said. "It takes a lot to admit to your faults especially to someone like me."

"Actually, admitting anything to you does not cause problems for me," Da'an said. "I feel comfortable speaking to you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the tug of the ship coming out of ID space.

"We've reached Xanatu," Mi'en said turning to reclaim control of the helm.

"Land on Xanatu City in the northwestern quadrant," Da'an said.

Mi'en nodded.

The tiny shuttle landed on a space station inside a vast and futuristic metropolis. Before leaving their ship, Da'an and Mi'en put on some brown hooded robes to give the illusion that they were nomadic refugees. Nye's sect had also given them false identification.

Da'an gathered what supplies they needed while Mi'en registered their ship with the officials. After their supplies went through customs and they were immunized, Mi'en and Da'an started walking. They both had to drop their façades. It was too out of the ordinary for these people.

"I hope they take good care of it," Mi'en said looking back at the shuttle.

"It'll be fine," Da'an said light-heartedly.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Mi'en asked.

"Shape-Shifters gathered in the Horatu building the last time I was here," Da'an said. "That's the best place to start looking."

"You did not answer my question."

"Initially, we are searching for a Shape-Shifter I met before Nye took me. In reality, I am looking for my brother."

"You have a brother?" Mi'en asked.

"I did," Da'an said. "Hopefully, I still do."

They walked casually to a tall greenish black building. Initially, the inside appeared to be a normal office building with several different types of species and classes walking around going about their lives. At the farthest corner was a barely visible staircase that led to a dark room. Da'an led Mi'en down the staircase, which came to a tiny lounge. In the lounge were several people playing what looked to be alien gambling devices. There was also a large circular table at the center of the lounge with a drink and food station at the center with a vendor selling the sustenance.

Da'an walked toward the vendor.

"A Taelon," the vendor said. "We have not seen the likes of you for fifty stellar cycles, but I must say, there is something different about you. Yes. You are no ordinary Taelon, are you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Da'an asked.

"There is a word for Taelons like you. Taelons who have lost their way. Yes, a lost one. You are a Lost One, are you not?"

"A Lost One?"

"An Espelon," Mi'en explained. "You have been isolated on the Mothership for far too long, or else you would know about them. The Espelons are the Taelons who refused to come to Earth. For disagreeing with the mandate of the priests, the priests dismissed them all from the Commonality as punishment. The Synod was told they had either died or had become mindless beasts, and no one spoke of them again."

"That was what Nye was referring to when she told me about the Taelons here," Da'an realized. "She was referring to those Taelons that had survived."

"Not just survived. Evolved," Mi'en added. "The priests were amazed to learn of Taelons who had found a way to maintain their forms without devolution. After they survived, they all scattered. The priests deemed them Espelons or lost ones, and never told the Synod about them in fear that the information would relay to the Taelons still under their control."

"Interesting word," Da'an said unenthusiastically, "but I am not here to discuss the evolutionary patterns of the Taelon species." She placed the silver charm in front of the vendor.

"Ahhhhh, looking for a mercenary, are you?" the vendor said. "You must be a Synod member."

"I used to be," Da'an said removing the hood.

The vendor looked closely. "Mistress Amo'qui! I know who you are! Your reputation is boundless. Trey has spoken to me about you. He said he was expecting a visit, but I never imagined this soon. I can set you up with him, but of course, I will require the usual sum."

Mi'en's heart jumped. Da'an placed her hand on Mi'en's back to calm her.

"You are aware that Taelons do not use money in that sense," Da'an said to the vendor. "However, I can offer you something better yet less tangible than money."

"And that would be?" the vendor asked.

Da'an motioned for him to come closer. The vendor complied. Da'an whispered something to him in a strange language. The vendor smiled immediately and nodded. "You truly are Mistress Amo'qui. I will see to Trey. He will meet you at the entrance to the arena in three hours. While you wait, any hospitality you require is on us."

"Thank you," Da'an nodded. "Mi'en would you care for anything?"

"Uh, something strong for energy beings," Mi'en said.

"I have just the drink," the vendor said. He poured a purple liquid into a clear glass. "The kurkatsu drink. Enjoy it."

Mi'en took the glass. "I'm half-expecting this to be poisoned."

"How can you half-expect something?" Da'an asked humorously.

"I thought it was a figure of speech," Mi'en said.

"That doesn't make it logical," Da'an retorted.

"Oh, stop it. You know what I meant," Mi'en said.

"You will be fine," Da'an said. "Drink it. It is impolite to not use something that was given to you."

Mi'en shrugged and drank the ale. "I am glad I cannot taste this.It's probably horrible."

"Which is also bad for Taelons because you do not know how drunk you are making yourself."

"What does that mean?"

"Humans believe that an individual knows he is drunk when themind-altering beverage starts to taste good."

"Really? I just know when ugly people start looking pretty."

"Keeping in mind that there has never been a record of a Taelon ever getting'drunk.'"

"You are right. The evolution of the shaquarava's ability to absorb energy and mind-altering substances put an end tothat.What did you tell him, by the way?"

"He asked me about a fee to determine if I was truly Da'an. The Synod has an old verbal code we use amongst the mercenaries to obtain business. He knows I am legit."

"What made him suspect you in the first place?"

"He was expecting a Taelon named Da'an, not this Espelon you speak of."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Favor

Da'an and Mi'en followed the vendor to a very old, dilapidated, and rusted arena.

"I remember that arena," Mi'en said. "My friends used to tell me all about the hand-to-hand combats held there."

"It was also a stronghold for crime, gambling, and every other thing wrong with this universe," Da'an said.

"Yeah, well, the crime lords own this city now," the vendor said. "After all the dying started, the residents fled to the other territories where the law still has power. The profits, inevitably, started dropping and…well, you're looking at it. People only come here now to make deals, illegal trades, and have gang wars."

"So we can count on everyone in this city to be a criminal," Mi'en surmised. "I am surprised we were not mugged on the way to the bar."

"We have nothing of value," Da'an said. "There is no reason to attack us."

"Trey's in there," the vendor said pointing to a very dilapidated entrance. "I'll have to ask for your weapons, though."

Mi'en jerked away when he tried to take her energy pistol, but Da'an calmed her and took the gun, handing it and hers to the vendor. The vendor gave them one last nod and ran from the arena.

Very cautiously, the two Taelons walked towards the arena's center. Their only source of light came from their own bodies.

"It is way too quiet here," Mi'en whispered. "Were all your meetings with mercenaries like this?"

"Not all of them," Da'an said, "but a great many were. Just keep walking towards the center as if nothing is wrong. Keep your hands at the level of your eyes."

A large spotlight hit the both of them once they got to the center. That was when four Shape-Shifters came at them from nowhere and put guns in their faces. Mi'en and Da'an were forced to put their hands up. The four stripped them of their long robes revealing the full of their forms. They began checking all of the pockets, looking for something. One of the guards pulled out the silver charm.

"Yes, it's Trey's all right," he said. "Stand down men. They're legit."

Another spotlight came on to reveal Trey standing with his weapon ready. The four guards backed away and let him assess them. Trey pointed the gun at Da'an, but Mi'en darted in the way of his line of fire.

"Tell your friend to clear my line of fire or I'll have my guards slag you both," Trey warned.

"Do as he says, Mi'en," Da'an said.

Mi'en sighed and stood aside. Trey continued towards Da'an until the nozzle of his gun was right against her chest. He began to examine her very closely. When he appeared to be satisfied, he began to circle her, assessing her entire figure. After pacing around her several times, Mi'en became frustrated.

"Are you going to speak, or are you just going to keep circling and leering at my companion?" she asked sternly.

"I don't answer to _para'shims_," Trey shot back, just as sternly.

"You take that back, you renegade!" Mi'en said lowly.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Trey asked. When Mi'en could not come up with an answer, Trey said, "That's what I thought."

"Why are you doing this?" Da'an asked. "You know who I am."

"Not so," Trey said. "The Da'an I know has no gender. You look quite feminine."

Da'an sighed. "If it was my façade you were waiting for, you should have said so." Da'an's human façade reappeared with her white dress. Trey nodded and began to examine her face very closely. Da'an could tell his focus was mainly on her eyes. For several tense minutes, they both just stared at each other with their eyes until Trey suddenly dropped his pistol and bowed to Da'an.

"Yes, you are the real thing," Trey said with a smirk. "Forgive my…leering, but I had to be certain. As a mercenary, you get many fakers trying to impersonate important people for a freebie assignment."

"I imagine that you have met many strange and unusual characters," Da'an said.

"So you survived the ritual and are as free as a bird," Trey said changing the subject. "I never knew you had it in you or that you would come all this way just to tell me all about it."

"I will tell you anything you want to hear," Da'an said, "but that is not the purpose of my visit. You do not charge for information, do you?"

"Depends on the nature of that information," Trey replied.

"I have heard rumors of Taelons in the Haru System. I am looking for one. I thought with your experience, you may be able to provide me with some vital and reliable information on his whereabouts."

"Taelons…be more specific. Do you refer to Taelons like your Synod, or Taelons like yourself?"

"Myself."

"Ah, yes. The Espelons. The Lost Ones. They are the descendants of Taelons who refused to journey to Earth. Apparently, they have taken a different path of evolution, so much so that the Priests refuse to accept them as part of the species."

"They were banished from the Commonality," Mi'en recalled. "The Priests thought that they would devolve, but instead they changed. They evolved into people like Da'an. It was what inspired Nye to start her sect. She wanted to help Taelons who were still part of the Commonality looking for freedom."

"Evolution is a vicious cycle, not so?" Trey asked.

"Indeed," Da'an agreed. "I cannot be certain whether or not the one I am looking for is an Espelon. When I knew him, he was quite Taelon. I doubt he even goes by his real name anymore, but when I knew him, he was called Tay'jay."

"Tay'jay?" Trey said in a startled tone.

The guards all looked at each other with wide eyes. Mi'en's reaction was eerily similar.

"I take it you know him," Da'an said.

"It must have been a long time since you came to the Ma'hatu Galaxy, or else you would know of the reputation of one of the most wanted thieves in the galaxy."

"Tay'jay?" Mi'en gasped. "_That_ is who we are searching for! He is your brother?"

"Am I missing something?" Da'an asked.

"Tay'jay is one of the most elusive criminals that has ever graced the Ma'hatu Galaxy," Mi'en said. "He's never been caught and few have seen his face. They say that he doesn't steal for the money. He does it for the thrill. He's very high profile, and not once has he failed at a job."

"He only takes on assignments that interest him," Trey said. "He's wanted in more areas than anyone, and the reward for him is worth the purchase of your own planet."

"And that's only if captured dead," Mi'en said. "You don't want to know what he's worth alive."

"And you say that he is your brother," Trey said to himself. "It seems that your entire family is a spectacle of fame."

"Only what's left of it," Da'an said. "I would very much like a meeting with him, but I do not expect you to aid me seeing as I have no money to offer you. Therefore, I can only ask for any information you may have leading to his whereabouts."

"If you are searching for the infamous thief Tay'jay," Trey said, "my assistance is imperative, and as for a fee: a chance to meet Tay'jay is plenty for my services." However, the whole time he said that, he was eyeing the charm that was now in the hands of the guard.

"Then, I may count on your services?" Da'an asked.

Trey nodded. "Now, follow me to my ship. In Xanatu City, it's never a good idea to stay in one place too long."

"What about our shuttle?" Mi'en asked.

"It's a big ship, _para'shim_," Trey said. "We'll pick it up on the way."

* * *

Mi'en and Da'an's shuttle was removed from customs and placed on Trey's launch pad. Trey had offered to remove their supplies, but Mi'en insisted that they do it on their own. She had no intentions of trusting Trey.

"You knew all along that Trey would help you," Mi'en said, loading the cargo boxes on a large conveyor. "Why didn't you just outright ask him?"

"When Trey gave me his charm, it was in anticipation of one favor," Da'an explained. "It's an old custom of his species. The charm represents the luck of an individual. If a man has a great deal of luck and comes across a friend less fortunate than him, he has the option of passing his luck on to that friend in the form of the charm. If the receiver has a streak of good luck afterwards, he then has the option of passing on the charm to someone else or of giving it back to the giver. If he does offer the charm back to the giver, the giver has to earn it—or rather, his luck—back in the form of one favor. For one favor as payment, the giver takes back the charm, and the charm's luck is renewed to the giver."

"Then, what happens to the charm?" Mi'en asked.

"The giver then has the option of keeping the charm, thereby keeping his luck, or he may pass his luck and the charm once more."

"Interesting custom, but it does not answer my question."

"The charm is only for one favor," Da'an said. "I do not like to use one of anything unless I absolutely must. I did not compel Trey to help me in the first place because I wanted to see if he would do it without the need to take the charm as his fee."

"So I guess this doesn't count as the favor then," Mi'en surmised.

"No, it does," Da'an said. "But it's rude to outright force someone to assist you."

Mi'en laughed. "You're weird."

"Diplomacy is weird sometimes," Da'an said.

When they finished unloading the supplies, a group of soldiers were ready to aid Mi'en in taking the supplies to their quarters. An officer was waiting to take Da'an to Trey's quarters to come up with a plan to find Tay'jay.

Trey's lodgings were just as Da'an had expected them to be: large and elaborate. It was actually two rooms, both the size of a hotel suite. One was in the form of an office complete with fine-crafted furniture, shelves containing cases full of information disks, and a large crystal desk. His bedroom was even more elaborate with soft, newly polished carpeting, a bed bigger than a king-sized bed with covers made from only the finest materials, and a large bathroom made entirely of a mineral as hard as marble and as white as ivory. That was all Da'an saw just by looking in from his office, but she had an elaborate imagination of what composed the rest of the room.

"You certainly know how to live for a mercenary," Da'an commented taking a seat in a chair as dark as the black abyss outside his window.

"My ship is my home, and as the owner, it's my right to make it look as beautiful as I can," Trey said.

"No objections," Da'an said. "But then your cover is that you are a 'respected' businessman. I am sure your investors would expect something amiss if you did not adapt to their luxurious lifestyle."

"What cover? This _is_ a business. I am selling favors in exchange for a sum that I believe will make up for my expenses and then add a profit. Just because I choose to spend that profit more luxuriously than most mercenaries doesn't mean that I need to cover for it. Speaking of business…" Trey said. He placed his hand on a blue screen imbedded on his desk. The lights dimmed and a holographic image of a large gaseous planet came into view. With his hands as a guide, Trey spun the planet until he came to a set of moons. He placed his finger on the blue moon farthest from the planet's gravitational pull. It zoomed in to reveal a city. "Tay'jay's associates move around often for obvious reasons. They work in a network of planets and moons all over the Haru System. The only way to get to Tay'jay is to get to them, and the only way to get to them is inside the network. Due to our long-standing relationship of working for Taelons, the Shape-Shifters are well acquainted with these associates. From what my agents they have told me, an associate of Tay'jay's is working on this moon.

"Tay'jay never makes a deal face-to-face. It's always done through his associates. That way, any undercover officer, bounty hunter, or simple law-abiding citizen looking for Tay'jay has little to no chance of capturing him. They usually capture the associates thinking that one is Tay'jay, but it never is."

"So what do we do?" Da'an asked.

"I'll have my agent set up a meeting with one of these associates asking for a job," Trey explained. "You'll come with me under the guise of my wife."

"Why a wife?"

"A wife has nothing to gain from the business deal and, in this part of the universe, a good wife knows when to keep her mouth shut. They'll be more inclined to allow a wife to come with me."

"What then?" Da'an asked.

"The associates won't be so apt to tell us the whereabouts of their boss," Trey said. "But with the right tactics, they can be persuaded."

Da'an smiled wryly.

"Do I sense a recollection of the old days?" Trey asked.

"A little," Da'an said. "Of course I, as the respectable diplomat, did not engage in the dirty work."

"Then, this will be a unique situation," Trey said. "We'll have to be watchful of soldiers and officers, though. If there is one thing the quarreling lords do agree on in Haru, it's that Tay'jay the thief must be captured at all costs. Anyone caught in association with him falls into that 'costs' category."

"I understand," Da'an said. "What of my own friend, Mi'en?"

"The _para'shim_ will have to remain here," Trey said.

"Yes, about that…" Da'an said, "while that is the technical name for what she is, the many years of its use have turned it into a very derogatory term for her kind. Therefore, as her friend and a fellow outcast such as herself, I must ask that you refrain from using that term to describe her. _Para'shim_ or not, she is still a Taelon and therefore she must be called one and treated like one."

"Have it your way. I just hope you realize exactly why she's so protective of you."

"I am fully aware of her…condition. Her own sibling has disowned her for that very reason. Still, it is no reason to offend her."

"I understand," Trey said. "We should get ready. If you are going as my wife, you'll require a better dress."

* * *

What is that brat doing here?

Silence Bel'lie. He is here to see his siblings.

Half-siblings, or have you forgotten?

I have not. I never will, but you cannot deny us the right to see our family.

…A moment. That is all. Understand?

Yes…for now. Go Tay'jay.

The boy ran to the blue cribs to see his newborn siblings. Both of them were asleep, but as he got closer, the twins awoke. Tay'jay gazed at the one to the left. He could tell the baby was leering at him, inquiring who he was and what he wanted. The one on the right seemed more curious than stern.

Can I hold them?

No!

Bel'lie!

…Fine. You may hold…one. Only one!

Why one?

Because he lacks the strength to hold them both, and I will not risk him harming them.

Fine. Tay'jay, you may pick one of them up.

Tay'jay pulled out a blue crystal and held it over the baby on the right. It seemed curious and reached out to touch it. That was when Tay'jay picked the baby up.

Be careful, Tay'jay. The baby is very fragile.

I will, Tam'bi. He carefully cradled the baby in his right arm and then he used his left hand to hold the crystal over the baby. The baby began to whine when it could not reach the crystal, so Tay'jay let it take the crystal. The baby began fiddling with it, trying to get a good grip on it. Suddenly, it slipped from its grip and fell. The baby whimpered, but Tay'jay pulled its eyes away from the dropped crystal and started playing with his sibling. The baby cooed and smiled. As Tay'jay carefully propped it on the floor and started bouncing it, the baby reached for his face trying to touch it.

Well, they seem to be getting along just fine.

I do not believe it. He's done nothing but cry ever since he was born. I barely recognize him.

Tay'jay always had a certain charm with people.

Do not expect these visits to become routine.

Tay'jay knew that an argument was about to start, so he tried to take the baby to another room. However, the baby's focus returned to the blue crystal. It reached for it and whimpered more trying to grab a hold of it. Tay'jay bent down with the baby so that he could return it to his sibling and then walk out of the room. Suddenly, the crystal began shaking on its own. Tay'jay assumed that a small animal had crawled under it, but he became alarmed when it began to float. It levitated upwards and then floated right into the hands of the whimpering baby. It grabbed the crystal and began to coo gleefully again.

Tay'jay immediately turned to his parents to try and tell them of the amazing thing he had just seen, but the parents had started arguing already. Instead, he just smiled in wonder at his younger sibling, took her into another room, sat down and playing with the baby once more.

"Da'an! Are you all right?" Mi'en asked.

"Oh, sorry," Da'an said shaking her head from the vision. "I was miles away."

Trey had his people fashion a new dress for Da'an. It was extremely elaborate just like all his possessions. The bodice was black with golden weavings all along the front end. The sleeves were long and thin made of a fabric as soft as silk, but as durable as denim. The gown of the dress was long and elegant with black mesh covering it in a tapestry of design. Over the dress itself, Trey had them pull out a thick blue robe made of the finest materials with a barrage of weaving so fine and elaborate that they could have been mistaken for an artist's painting.

"I guess this is the part where we separate," Mi'en said.

"It will not be that long," Da'an promised.

"Well, I just hope you find what you are looking for," Mi'en said eyeing the workings of Da'an's apparel.

"I can barely find my own hands in this forest of clothing," Da'an joked.

"It is a lot more than we are used to," Mi'en chuckled. "It is still very beautiful, though. I just do not understand why Trey insisted on so much."

"Trophy wives are galore in this system," Da'an explained, "and each high society elitist has to have the best. Plus, this clothing gives the benefit of concealing any…accessories we may need."

Mi'en shook her head. "Well then, I will be here when you return. Say hello to the infamous Tay'jay for me."

"I will do that," Da'an said. They both exchanged the Taelon greeting. Then Da'an was on her way to the launch bay.

Trey awaited her in an elaborate blue suit. He led Da'an to the weapons pad.

"Open your robe," Trey ordered.

Da'an complied.

"Here, take this," Trey said handing her a large shotgun. He helped her fasten it under the back of the robe. "And this." The next item was a belt of pistols and energy cartridges for ammo. She fastened it around her waist. "And this" He strapped another large gun next to the shotgun, but this time it was a machine gun. "And these." He strapped several explosive devices around Da'an's arms and around her upper chest along with a load of ammo for the shotgun and the machine gun.

"Do you honestly think that they will not uncover all of this?" Da'an asked pragmatically.

"They know it's socially unacceptable to strip-search another man's woman. Reason number three of why you're pretending to be my wife. How do you think we conduct business deals without getting shot?"

"Things sure have changed out here," Da'an said. "When I conducted the deals we all carried knives and prayed that no one found them and that we would never have to use them."

"Did you?" Trey asked concealing several knives under his pant leg and putting an energy pistol under his belt.

"Nope, but my protectors usually did," Da'an retorted. "For some reason, these people have a hard time excepting the word 'no.'"

"That's one thing that'll never change," Trey said. "Finally…" he pulled her hair back into a bun and held it in place with two very sharp hairpieces, "…an old crime boss taught me this trick when my mercenaries helped him smuggle counterfeit currency to the lord of Erdos."

"Interesting," Da'an said. "Are we ready now?"

"As ready as we'll ever be. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Into the Land of Lost Souls

Trey, Da'an and a few soldiers departed from his ship in a shuttle. On the dark side of planet Xanatu was a gigantic ring with ships both entering and leaving it. It was the hypergate, a controlled wormhole that bended the very fabric of space and time allowing ships to pass through it like an intergalactic highway. Most technologically advanced ships used it with border patrol ships lined against the gates to make sure no one unregistered was using the hypergates. Their shuttle had to journey through four different gates before they finally made it to the moon. As they entered the gravity field of the large gas giant, the shuttle began to rumble violently.

"Hold tight. This is normal," Trey assured Da'an.

"I've been traveling through space since before your ancestors existed," Da'an said. "I know it's normal."

"My gosh, you're so funny," Trey said sarcastically. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Thank you. I'm here all week," Da'an shot back.

"Sir," one of the officers called, "I think you want to see this."

Trey walked up to the monitor and shook his head.

"What's going on?" Da'an asked.

"We're being followed," Trey said.

"Followed? By whom?"

"Jaridians."

A bewildered expression appeared on Da'an's face. "What in the world do they want?"

"My best guess?" Trey asked. "You."

Da'an sat back and sighed in frustration. "What now?"

"We keep going," Trey replied.

"Are you insane?" Da'an asked. "If we let them follow us, we will lead them right to Tay'jay."

"Tay'jay's not who they want, and we'll last a better chance fighting them on the ground than we ever would in space," Trey explained. "We keep going as if we never noticed them. As far as they know we haven't, which gives us the advantage."

"I wonder who sent them and what they want with me."

"I don't know, but if we strategize well enough, it'll never be an issue."

* * *

The city they landed on was much less developed than Xanatu City. It resembled a small suburb more than it did an actual city. Upon walking around, one would never know just how crime-ridden it really was. That was because this was one of the high-class areas. In the lower class towns, one could find an utter wasteland. When the warlords dueled for territory, the battles were often taken to these lower-level towns. People who lived here were crime lords, sleazy businessmen, mob bosses, and high-profile criminals like Tay'jay.

Da'an felt soiled just setting foot on the ground. She tried to avoid the blank stares she got from different people as she, Trey and his soldiers left the port.

"Welcome to the land of lost souls," Trey introduced.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Da'an said unenthusiastically. "Are those Jaridians still following us?"

"Don't think about that now," Trey whispered. "Just keep walking straight and keep your hands in your pockets."

Trey's soldiers crowded around Da'an and Trey in a protection circle as they got nearer to the building. Trey and his soldiers took Da'an's hand one by one, and one by one they changed shifted into Espelons.

As they walked inside the restaurant, a man took the soldiers' weapons and asked them to sit wherever they liked. They chose a large table at the center of the dining room. The server came to them and observed Trey and Da'an very closely.

"May I take your order?" he asked.

"Tell me about your specials," Trey said.

"Our current specials today include the red palagi, the blue granatu, and our always famous golden meal."

"The golden meal please with Haru's finest for the lady."

"Of course."

"I really do not even want to know what all of that meant," Da'an whispered after the server left.

"The short version: I just set an appointment," Trey said. "This table's where Tay'jay's associates look for potential clients. That server will ask you and I to the chef's room for a special order. Then, they'll lead us to the basement, where the associate will be waiting for us."

"Do they take everyone?" Da'an asked.

"No, not everyone. If he says they're fresh out, we'll have to leave immediately. That's where all that attire under your robe comes in. But seeing as we look like Espelons, I doubt they'll turn us down."

"He's coming back," Da'an said looking in the opposite direction.

"The chef will see you to take your order for the golden meal. Only you and your wife will be allowed," the server said.

"Of course," Trey said. "Come darling."

"You are enjoying this," Da'an muttered as they followed the server.

"I enjoy everything I do," Trey said. "It takes my mind off of old wounds."

"Such as?"

"The fact that we're planetless is a good place to start."

"That's one we can both share."

As Trey had called it, they were led to an elevator behind the kitchen that went only to the basement. They were led down a stone hallway into a dark room with a black table at the center.

"Why are these deals always negotiated in the dark?" Da'an wondered. "I feel like a damn vampire."

"A what?"

"Oh, it's a demonic night predator with fangs that drains innocent victims of their blood. It only comes out in the dark."

"Whatever."

"My protector would have gotten it."

"Then maybe you should have brought him."

"Why does no one ever know when I'm joking?"

"I knew you were joking. I was playing with you."

They each took a seat at the table. On the other side, a male energy being took a seat in front of them.

"Interesting," the male said. "You look like Espelons, but I've never seen either of you."

"How would you know about any Espelon?" Da'an asked.

"Apparently you haven't been in the loop very long, or you would know that my boss is the lord of the Espelon Ring," he said.

"Espelon Ring?" Trey asked. "What in the galaxy is that?"

"A network of planets that house fleeing Espelons such as myself."

"What do you have to flee from?" Da'an asked.

"Jaridians, Taelons who do not accept us…spies."

"Well, she's not a spy if that's what you're worried about," Trey said. "She's looking to a job, and we hear your boss is the best."

"He _is_ the best, but he only takes on jobs that interest him."

"We were interesting enough to get here," Da'an said. "Is that a good start?"

"Usually. Usually not."

"Well, I think your boss would be very interested in this job," Trey said.

"Tell me the nature of the job, and I'll ask him."

"It involves a lost family member."

"The boss has no family. They have all died off or were killed in the war against the Jaridians."

Trey scoffed. "Shows what _you_ know."

"I doubt he would be as willing to accept the job unless we met…personally," Da'an said subtly.

"You can do that, can't you?" Trey asked. "You being such a good worker and all."

"Flattery can get you killed in this line of work."

"It can also get you what you want however," Da'an said.

"You dance well for a new player. But not well enough. Tell me the specifics of the job, or I will have to ask you to leave."

"Before I do, tell me, how well do you know Tay'jay?" Da'an asked.

"You shouldn't use names here. But I know him like a brother."

"Good. Then, if I was to say something like…um…pad'ar, you would know what I meant."

"Indeed."

"How about…Tam'bi?"

"Of course."

"And how about…Amo'qui?"

The associate jumped at the word. "I…have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," Trey said.

"I see," the associate said. "Well then, if Amo'qui's the word, this is the reaction." A squad of troops appeared out of the darkness and surrounded Da'an and Trey with their weapons. "We do not take too kindly to bounty hunters, but I'm not all that bad of a person. I would hate to see such fine individuals as yourselves be grinded into dust by these men. Tell me who hired you—the Synod, Jaridians, the warlords—please, be honest, and you can leave with your souls intact."

Da'an and Trey looked at each other. Before anyone could react, Da'an pulled out a flash bomb and threw it up in the air, blinding the squad just long enough for them to pull out the armed machine gun and shot gun. Trey grabbed the associate and poked him in the back with the barrel.

"We have no intention of leaving," Trey whispered. "We have some business to discuss personally with your boss, Tay'jay Amo'qui."

"That's right," Da'an said, "and you, being so loyal and all, are going to lead us right to him."

"Now, tell us where he is so that _you _can leave with _your_ soul intact," Trey threatened.

"You think you've won?" the associate said. "You will never get me to lead you to Tay'jay. He is everywhere."

A burst of energy sent Da'an and Trey into the wall while the associate made his getaway. The squad began firing at them. Trey knocked the table over to use as a shield.

"Commander, get down here! Now!" Trey cried on the communicator to his soldiers.

Trey and Da'an began shooting for their lives as the enemy squad tried to infiltrate them.

"We do not have time for this Trey," Da'an said as she fired. "Every second puts that much distance between us and the associate."

"I'll take care of it," Trey said. "You wait for my soldiers. Can you handle them alone?"

"Do not worry about me," Da'an said. "Just hurry!"

"Cover me," Trey said, handing the shotgun to Da'an and pulling a pistol out of her belt.

Da'an put the shotgun down and began firing wildly with the machine gun. The squad all hid to avoid the barrage of bullets while Trey blazed past. The squad never saw him.

Trey ran down the dark hallway until he came to an emergency exit elevator. The associate had just used it. Trey hopped on and waited very impatiently. When the door opened, he hid away from the entrance, but a quick glance revealed more soldiers ready to take care of him. Trey shifted into his true form and escaped into the ventilation system. Then, he shifted into his Espelon form and leapt back into the hallway well away from the squad. He followed the hallway until he came to a secret launch pad. The roof was opening revealing the large planet in the night sky.

The associate was boarding a small shuttle. Trey fired a round of his gun.

"Keep walking and you lose the use of your legs," Trey warned.

"How'd you get past the guards?"

"What does it matter? I want Tay'jay, buddy."

"Never on your life."

"Do you honestly believe we're bounty hunters?"

"Who but a bounty hunter paid by the Synod would know the surname of Tay'jay?"

"How about…a Synod member?"

"All the more reason you should die."

"And what would you say if I told you the Synod member looking for him went by the name of Da'an?"

"I'd ask for what purpose."

"A job, a very high-paying job. We can't do business through associates because the more people who know about the job, the more likely it'll get back to our enemies. I know you wouldn't want that."

"And I suppose that's why you refuse to discuss the details with me."

"Damn straight."

"How do I know you're the real Da'an?"

"I'm not, you idiot. I just work for the woman."

"Hah! Da'an may be many things, but he is far from female."

"She is now, and she's gonna be extremely pissed off if you leave."

"I do not believe you," the associate said, "but it matters not. You won't live long enough to debate this any further." He pressed a button on the side of the shuttle that activated the pad's defense system. Several guns appeared from the walls and began firing at Trey. He ran behind a large group of cargo boxes for cover, but he was pinned and he knew those boxes would not hold for long. The shuttle took off and sped away leaving Trey pinned down.

Suddenly, Trey heard a series of explosions. When he lifted his head, he found his own shuttle destroying the automatic guns one by one.

The door to the launch pad opened, and Trey saw Da'an and his squad in the middle of a shoot-out between the associate's protectors. The shuttle fired a missile that caved the ceiling in, blocking the squad's path to the launch bay and saving Trey's men.

The fighter landed and opened. Da'an, Trey and his soldiers readied their weapons for…Mi'en!

"Ugh, I can tell this is going to become a very old routine very fast," she said as she exited the ship.

"Mi'en! What a pleasant surprise," Da'an said.

"Really, now. What would you two do without me?" Mi'en asked.

"We'd be on the trail of that associate," Trey muttered to himself, but it was loud enough for Mi'en to hear it.

"We have a bigger problem than that at this moment," Mi'en said. "You have to board now."

They wasted no time complying. Trey renewed his control of the helm and sped back into space, where they met an entire fleet of Jaridian battle ships.

"Oh, fun," Da'an said nervously.

"I got worried, so I followed you in a fighter pilot," Mi'en explained. "That was when I saw those Jaridians following you. Right after you landed, they tried to strip search the ship. From what I gather, they're after Da'an."

"Great, now get to the part I don't already know, like how to get out of here, for instance," Trey said.

"Sir, they're sending a hail," one of Trey's men said.

"Answer it," Trey ordered.

"This is Dujak of the Jaridian Empire. We are aware of the Taelon you have on board your ship. We would like to ask her a series of questions. If you return to the moon and hand her over quietly, you will not be harmed," the transmission said.

"Why are you after me?" Da'an asked.

"Are you that ignorant that you are unaware of the reward the Synod has placed for your capture?" Dujak said.

"Reward?" Da'an and Trey asked simultaneously.

"You mean there's a bounty on your head too?" Mi'en asked Da'an. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"Do not try to pin this on me," Da'an shot back. "I have been isolated for ten days. How was I supposed to know?"

"Which is more than enough time for the Synod to post a reward and for word of it to spread to the Jardians," Trey added.

"But why would they want to help the Synod in any way?" Mi'en asked. "What could they possibly have to gain?"

"Are you kidding?" Trey asked back. "Only enough time to torture her into telling them the most well-kept secrets of the Taelon race, and that's just while they wait for the Synod to pick her up. They have a whole galaxy of time to wait before they finally decide to call the Synod and tell them they have her."

"He is correct," Da'an said, "and they can use whatever money they receive for me to buy more weapons to aid them in their cause."

"Now that we've established that, may we please return to the subject at hand: how to get out of here!" Trey asked impatiently.

"You said it yourself. We will never survive a dogfight in space," Da'an said.

"But what about Tay'jay?" Mi'en said. "We have to find him."

"We will," Da'an assured. "We have a whole network of planets to search. Trey, do as he says and land. I have an idea."

* * *

The fleet escorted the shuttle to a desert area outside of the town. Dujak's was the only ship that landed. The rest remained in midair. Dujak and a squad of about twenty soldiers left the battle cruiser awaiting their target. Eight Espelons exited the ship with one wearing a large blue robe.

"Bring her to me," the Jaridian told his soldiers.

They raced to the Espelon in the blue robe and dragged her to Dujak. "My, my, Da'an, how the mighty have fallen."

The Espelon grabbed Dujak's hand and shifted into a Jaridian.

"What! Treachery!"

The rest of the Espelons turned into Jaridians and engaged the entire squad. The other ships could not fire because they had no clue who was on their side and who wasn't. While the battleships focused on the small battle, the tiny shuttle sped away. A very angry Dujak began firing his shaquarava wildly, but the eight Shape-Shifters reverted to their true forms and disappeared in the wind.

"Damn that Taelon wench!" cried Dujak. "She's working with mercenary tricksters! Search the entire moon and find her!" he yelled into his communicator. "Nobody makes a fool out of General Dujak!"

Several minutes later the ship's scattered. The eight Shape-Shifters abandoned their true forms for a white alien with wings on its back. They all flew in the sky and into the concealed shuttle waiting for them.

"I have to hand it to you, Da'an," Trey said while shaking the hands of his men. "That was a pretty good plan."

"I am only sorry that you had to lose the robe in the process. It looked pretty expensive," Da'an said.

"I can always buy more," Trey said shamelessly. "Anything for my wife."

"Yeah, nice try, Romeo," Da'an said.

"Who?"

"Oh! I know this one!" Mi'en exclaimed. "He's a character from a play who seduced a girl named Juliet and then killed her and himself."

"Uh…close enough," Da'an said uneasily.

"You have been on Earth far too long," Trey said. "Let's just get out of here."

"And go where?" Mi'en asked.

"Wemri," Trey said. "It's a colony on the far side of the farthest planet in the Haru System. From what I hear, Tay'jay's associates accumulate there too."

"What are you going to do now with nothing to conceal your…accessories?" Da'an asked him.

"You get three tries in this line of work," Trey said. "The diplomatic way, the stealthy way, and the hard way. Time to go in the stealthy way. Just pray to the Supreme One that we don't get to the hard way."

"Well, I doubt I can be stealthy in any way with this dress on," Da'an said.

"There's a soldier's uniform in the back," one of Trey's men said.

"Oh. Thank you," Da'an said lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunited At Last

While Da'an changed, Trey was busy mapping out the building Tay'jay's associates often gathered in on Wemri. Mi'en decided to indulge her curiosities.

"So tell me," she asked one of the soldiers, "how many bodies can you shift into?"

"As many as we make contact with," the soldier replied. "Like your species does with facades, we can take on the form of any being we touch."

"Is it true that you can also take their memories as well?"

"No, that's not true, but we like to span that reputation to intimidate our enemies."

"Your species is so much like ours. You are made of energy, you have no home, you can alter your physical form, and you are about as old as us."

"Yeah, but we've been without a planet longer than you. You all at least remember the name of your home world. We have no clue. We have no written record of our past. What little we know of ourselves was passed on through the oral history. The name Shape-Shifter was accepted by people who called us so."

"A lot like the Espelons."

"But you aren't an Espelon. You're a Taelon, so why…"

"…do I look like this?" Mi'en asked for him. "The Taelons used to be heterosexual long ago, but not in the male/female sense. We had two different types: primary and secondary. The primary parent has genitals that allow him to transfer his genetic knowledge to his mate, thereby beginning the joining. The secondary parent contains a womb able to accept and process the materials to make the child and then carry it for about eight weeks. Some centuries before our planet was destroyed, that began to change, however. Taelons began to reproduce without the need of a primary parent. We evolved into pure asexuality. After our planet was destroyed, our species entered a reproductive frenzy. We were anxious to create a legacy and populate our species, but the children produced by the asexual Taelons began to become defective. Many died. The worst part was that more and more heterosexual Taelons were producing asexual children. After a long time, the Taelons just lost all desire to procreate. They can still do it, but they have evolved past all emotional desire to do it. They have evolved past emotions in general."

"Where do you come in?"

"I am a being who has no distinction between heterosexuality and asexuality. I am some freak without a gender and without the ability to reproduce physically. I have no reproductive system to speak of at all, and I have no womb. I was born about six centuries after Da'an. There are many like me who were born this way. Taelons call people like me _para'shims_. Half-breeds. Not quite asexual, and not quite heterosexual. When the reproductive turmoil started, many of us were looked down upon because we could not reproduce. The Taelons keep my kind out of the public's eyes. We are often pilots, technicians, and others who perform jobs requiring little to no public appearances. This gave the normal Taelons an elitist mindset. My brother T'than shares that mindset, but that is not why he disowned me."

"Why did he?"

"It is difficult to speak of because it is still a rather foreign concept in the Taelon culture, but anyone who has been around me long enough knows."

"So if you have no gender, why do people call you a she?"

"Because I'd like to think that I am, and therefore I tell everyone to call me one. I am basically a female without the womb. That is what I tell everyone."

"Do you think you're a freak?"

"Do you?"

"Lady, I've dealt with freaks before, and you are no freak. You ever think you're a freak, I'll show you some. You'll never think twice about just how normal you are. So you don't have a gender. So what? I've seen species that have three genders. Search me on how that's possible, but it is."

"You're nice for saying that."

"No problem. You're a nice person yourself."

"Trey doesn't think so."

"Trey's a bastard. We all know it. _He_ knows it."

"I heard that!" Trey yelled.

Mi'en laughed.

"Da'an! Get up here!" Trey called.

"Could you wait just a few seconds?" Da'an asked frustratedly. "I'm trying to fasten this damned top. How do you people wear this?"

"Hey, you ever try finding clothes that can reshape just like you?" the soldier asked. "Because they're hard to come by. We take what we can. Who cares how you put it on?"

"Why can't you just make it look like you are wearing clothes?" Da'an asked. "My species does it."

"Oh yeah? Then, why are you putting on clothes?"

"Well, I can't do it anymore," Da'an said rolling her eyes. "Oh, never mind. Mi'en, come and help me fasten this."

Mi'en was quick to assist her. She helped Da'an fix the top in its place and put on the rest of the uniform. When they were done, Mi'en took a moment to examine her.

"You look great," Mi'en complimented.

"Thank you," Da'an said nervously. "Um, Mi'en?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of my hips now."

Mi'en looked down in surprise to find her hands just where Da'an said they were. She immediately released Da'an. "I am so sorry."

"It is all right." Da'an walked towards Trey and the monitor. "What am I looking at?"

"The building we're about to enter," Trey said. "I have a full technical readout of the entire building including the sublevels. From the looks of it, the associate's ship is probably here. My men will stage a diversion by setting up another meeting. While they're doing that, you and I will infiltrate the building and stow away on board the ship. Hopefully, it will lead us right to Tay'jay."

"I am going with you," Mi'en said.

"Not a chance," Trey shot back.

"Trey, don't be a snit. She has proven her resourcefulness by saving your life, and she is my friend," Da'an defended. "If she wants to come, it is her duty to follow."

"Even if you do not let me, I will follow you," Mi'en threatened, "but I think you stand a better chance of evading attention without a stalker."

"Fine," Trey said, "but she's your responsibility, Da'an, not mine."

"To the contrary, _I_ am _her_ responsibility," Da'an corrected.

"I thought that was my job," Trey objected.

"It is. However, as Mi'en knows, I do not like to have one of anything, including protection. You think that Liam is the only bodyguard I have on hand? Not on your life. He is merely the one I placed as head over the other ones."

"Oh, Da'an. I'm pissing myself, you're so funny," Trey said forging laughter. "By the way, you are way to short to be passing yourself off as a soldier."

"Shut up."

* * *

Trey, Da'an and Mi'en placed themselves in the storage area where cargo was being processed and organized. All they had to do now was wait for the signal from their comrades.

"If we get found out, do you have a backup plan?" Mi'en asked Trey.

"It's better if I just say don't get found out," Trey replied, "and keep your voice down."

Mi'en rolled her eyes.

Their argument was interrupted by a weak vibration.

"They're ready," Trey whispered. "Head to your right and stay down."

"All this for a relative," Mi'en sighed.

"This scumbag had better be worth it is all I have to say," Trey whispered.

"If not, it will at least make for a great story," Da'an whispered. "You got to meet the infamous Tay'jay Amo'qui, and he was a total jerk."

"True," Mi'en and Trey said simultaneously.

Da'an and Mi'en followed Trey until they came to the door.

"Okay, once we get inside, stay against the walls on your left. We'll avoid the alarm panel that way."

Trey quickly opened the door, and Da'an and Mi'en darted against the wall. They could see the lasers and weight-activated panels on the floor.

"For a simple business place, they sure have a lot of security," Da'an commented. "I do not know why they do not just hold all their operations at a bank or a trade center and get it over with. They could save millions by using someone else's security systems."

"Don't be too sure they don't have some cells in those places for that very reason," Trey said. "It is a smuggling ring after all."

For several long and slow minutes they edged their way down the hall until they came to another door as thick as a vault.

"You two stay here," Trey said. "I'm going to open the door through the other side."

"What do we do if there's trouble?" Mi'en asked.

"Shoot it," Trey replied simply.

He climbed into the ventilation shaft once more. Several minutes later the door opened.

"All right, ladies, we can count on smooth sailing from here," Trey said.

They raced to the launch pad where the ship awaited. However, once they reached the launch pad, they were commandeered by a group of soldiers working for the first associate.

"So much for smooth sailing," Da'an said.

"Kill them!" the associate ordered.

"Oh, no you don't!" Trey shot back.

Mi'en and Da'an provided cover fire while Trey pursued the associate. Before he could board and escape again, Trey shot him in the knee. Suddenly a painful cry came from behind followed by the sound of Da'an's name. He whirled around and began firing at the squad in a blind fury.

When they were all down, Trey saw Mi'en running towards a fallen Da'an. Trey did the same.

"Da'an, are you all right?" Mi'en cried in panic. "Speak to me!"

Da'an groaned and slowly arose. Mi'en and Trey were quick to assist her.

"I am all right," Da'an told them. "I just hit my head."

"Are you sure?" Mi'en asked.

"Yes, Mi'en, I am okay."

"What happened?" Trey asked.

"They shot her. I saw them shoot her," Mi'en panted.

"But you don't have a scratch on you," Trey said examining her. "How did you endure a point blank shot without a scratch?"

Da'an was staring at her hands. "I don't know." Her focus suddenly turned to the associate. "He's getting away!"

They raced after him, and Da'an grabbed him. She pulled out the sharp hairpin brought it against his neck. When she touched it, a blue particle disrupter was activated, turning the pin into a deadly energy knife.

"On the ship! Now!" Trey ordered.

They slowly pushed him on the shuttle where more of his people were waiting with guns.

"Tell your men to put down their weapons," Da'an ordered sternly.

Trey and Mi'en caught some agitated ones ready to shoot. "Back off!" they both cried.

"Do as they say! Back away!" the associate whimpered.

"Look, asshole, I came to organize a simple meeting for a simple purpose," Da'an said firmly, "but no. You had to put us through all this."

"Wait! Please! Mercy!" the associate cried. "I'm not brave enough to die. Maybe there's a way to forget all of this and get you a meeting."

"There damn well better be, slag heap," Trey warned.

"This ship docks with Tay'jay's every four megacycles," the associate whimpered. "I'll organize a meeting. I swear I will. Anything for Da'an, the North American Companion."

"That's much better," Trey said. "You see, Da'an? With the right persuasion, they all come around eventually."

"Indeed," Da'an said lightheartedly.

"All right," Trey told the associate, "here's how we do this. You will fly this shuttle to Tay'jay's ship and dock with it like nothing's wrong. Once you have, _then_ you can set up the meeting. You get me?"

"Yes, sir," the associate said.

Da'an released him and followed him to the cockpit.

* * *

Trey ordered his men back to his shuttle. They were to follow at a distance just in case something went wrong. The ship docked with a large _m'thra_ class battle cruiser that appeared to have been modified in a special manner.

The associate organized the meeting exactly as Trey told him to. The crew anxiously took their weapons and "escorted" them off the shuttle. They were led to the bridge of the cruiser where a crew of Taelons and Espelons looked shocked to see them. A man in a navy blue uniform with a long blue cape rose from the captain's chair.

A confused look appeared on Da'an's face when he came to them. Was this him? Was this her…brother?

"Congratulations, you three," he said in a deep voice. The whole time he spoke however, Da'an was examining him very closely, studying his every detail, and comparing it with the few memories she had of her brother. "You have successfully infiltrated my smuggling ring and laid eyes upon the infamous thief Tay'jay. It is too bad that you will not live much longer afterwards, but one must wonder. Why put yourselves through all of this just for a glimpse of me?"

"We don't intend on leaving this place dead," Trey said, "because we have some issues to discuss."

"He is a fraud," Da'an said suddenly.

"What?" Trey asked.

"He is not Tay'jay Amo'qui," Da'an said.

"What? How dare you, woman?" the male said. "Of course I am Tay'jay, and how could you possibly know my family name? No one knows my family name."

"You are not Tay'jay," Da'an repeated.

"What treachery is this?" demanded Trey. "We want the real Tay'jay, not this pathetic excuse for a fraud."

"Tay'jay is not here," the fraud said. "Do you honestly believe he would be foolish enough to stay on this ship to be captured by the likes of you?"

"From what we gather, that appears to be our situation, not his," Mi'en said.

"Tay'jay is still on this ship," Da'an said.

"Where?" Trey asked.

"He is here, but he is not you," Da'an said to the fraud. She looked around very carefully. Slowly she began to walk and examine each crewmember. She felt drawn towards a youthful Espelon. From outward appearances, he looked and sounded like he was in his twenties, but Da'an could sense the truth. "He is you. You are Tay'jay Amo'qui."

He grinned and stood to face her. For several long minutes, they just stared at each other, examining the other's assets.

"You're a smart one, Synod girl," he said in a very youthful voice. "No one's been able to see past my decoy. You've come all this way to meet the great thief. What do you propose?"

"Um…" Da'an was at a loss for words. The energy coarsed through her veins. All this time trying to find him, and she had thought of nothing to say. "Um…my…name is Da'an Amo'qui…and…I…I think…you used to be brother."

Da'an blushed when she saw him blush in bewilderment. "What did you say?" he breathed.

"I…you…are my brother, are you not?"

"Da'an?" he whispered, placing his hand on the back of her neck. "Sister Da'an?"

Da'an took his hand and joined their palms. Both began to glow blue. The DNA structuring for Da'an's façade passed on to Tay'jay, revealing a man that looked like a young boy with tanned white skin, short brown hair and blue eyes. Tay'jay brought her forehead to his and re-examined all of his memories of her. Suddenly, he jerked himself away from her. "What are you? You're not my sister."

Da'an was speechless. "T-Tay'jay…"

"No! You stay away from me. My sister's dead to me! You drop me like I'm nothing and then, after centuries, you suddenly decide you're ready to make up with me?"

"Tay'jay, please—"

"Don't speak to me. Don't look at me. You never deserved me, and you are not my sister. You wasted your time coming here, and I hope you die because you're nothing to me now."

Da'an shuddered and tried to keep her composure. She hung her head low when Tay'jay stormed up to her. He motioned like he was going to strike her, and she quickly flinched in reaction. Then, for no reason at all, Tay'jay burst out laughing.

"By the Commonality!" he cried laughing his heart out. "I can't believe you fell for that! What a goof! Oh, man!" He grabbed and embraced a stunned Da'an. "How are you doing, sis! I can't believe you, man! Come on!" Tay'jay stopped when she did not react or say anything. He gave her some time to recover, but soon the tension ceased, and they found themselves laughing with each other.

They embraced each other once more, this time with more affection and joy.

"I missed you so much," Tay'jay said. "I never thought in a millions years that you would ever remember me."

"Oh, Tay'jay, I'm so sorry about everything."

Tay'jay turned to Mi'en and Trey. "Who are your friends?"

"Well, that is Trey," Da'an introduced. "He is a Shape-Shifter and a mercenary who helped me find you. The other one is—"

"Mi'en!" Tay'jay finished. "I know you. You're the _para'shim_, aren't you?"

"Yes, thank you," Mi'en said bitterly.

"Yeah, I heard about your piloting skills," Tay'jay said. "You're a legend. I heard about what T'than said to you, you know when he found out you were—"

"Tay'jay, please," Mi'en stopped. "Everybody knows already. Just…you don't have to say it."

"I'm sorry. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, your reputation as a pilot supercedes your other…things."

"I know, but people still have a difficult time accepting me. Therefore, I had to leave."

"Yeah, you work with Nye now, don't you?"

"No. I work with Da'an now."

"What?" Da'an asked.

"I have sworn my allegiance to you, and I intend to serve you until the day I die."

"Mi'en, that was never part of the agreement. I do not want to force you to act on that."

"It is what I want."

"At least think about this."

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I want to help you. You could use my skills, and you will not pass judgment on me."

"Well, any friends of my sister are friends of mine," Tay'jay said. "Give them quarters. I want to talk to my sister alone."

"Yes sir," the male who had been the decoy said. He turned to Trey and Mi'en. "Come with me."

"Uh…my soldiers are in a ship not too far from you for…safety reasons," Trey said to Tay'jay.

"Well, let 'em dock," Tay'jay said. "The more the merrier, right?"

"I'll go to the shuttle bay to meet them," Trey said. "Then, you can take me to my quarters."

"Hey, no problem, and, uh, sorry you have to go through so much," Tay'jay said. "There's a lot of people who want me dead, you know."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the greatest thief in the entire Ma'hatu Galaxy," Trey said with a smirk.

"Come on," Tay'jay said excitedly to Da'an. "I want to show you something."

He pulled Da'an and ran with her down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Old Days

Tay'jay brought Da'an to a room that reminded Da'an of her own office in the Embassy. There was a black chair at the end of the room with the tools for an energy shower hovering over it. On the walls, Da'an could see several divisions that Da'an knew led to hidden corridors and rooms. To the right of the chair was a black cot with another energy shower over it. To the left of the chair was a transparent blue desk with tiny trinkets and tools.

"So this is where you live?" Da'an asked.

"What do you think?" Tay'jay asked back.

"It is nice. It feels like home," Da'an said.

"Yeah, it's not too elaborate. I've learned that in this line of work, it's best to travel light."

"I understand."

"So…um, I guess we can sit on my cot," Tay'jay said. "It's mainly for when I want to lie down and rest because…my chair doesn't recline."

Da'an laughed. They sat on the cot next to each other.

"So…it's been…a while," Tay'jay said nervously.

"So it has," Da'an agreed.

The two stared off in different directions trying to find something to say to the other.

"I thought I'd have a hundred things to say to you," Tay'jay said to her.

Da'an nodded. "Tay'jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about myself. What do you remember about me?"

"You were sweet," Tay'jay said simply. "You were really sweet, and I was crazy about you. That's all you need to know."

"What about Ma'el?"

"He was nice, but he got too overprotective sometimes. Sometimes, I'd have trouble understanding what he was saying. I just remember everyone was afraid of him."

"Were you?"

"Sometimes."

Da'an thought for a moment. "Was I?"

"No. You were never afraid of him. That was always the strange thing."

"Tell me about yourself."

"Me? Oh, boy. Where do I start?"

"You could start with the beginning."

"Yeah, funny. Okay. Well, I was born about two years before you from a father that couldn't stand me. The only reason I even got to see you was because my secondary parent barged into your nursery."

Da'an thought for a moment. "You picked me up and gave me a blue crystal."

"Oh man!" Tay'jay laughed. "I so cannot believe you remember that."

"Neither can I," Da'an laughed. "What were you like? What was your caste?"

"Pa'dar warrior…or did you forget? Second best only to Ar'ron?"

"I hated Pa'dar. I considered it an abomination."

"Because it was violent…until it became a ritual."

"Yes. I liked it then."

"Are you still anti-violent?"

"I'd prefer to think of myself as evenhanded."

They burst out laughing.

"So do you remember when you fell off the cliff?" Tay'jay asked.

"Wait. What?"

"There was this cliff out by the Eph'era woods. It was over at this box canyon. Well, Ar'ron dared you to climb it because we didn't think you were gonna do it. You and he were fighting. You made it to the top, of course, and Ma'el and Ar'ron started getting worried, so you climbed back down. You were about halfway down when you slipped. You were hanging up there scared as sha'bra, so Ar'ron climbed up and got you down."

"I…do not remember…"

"Are you serious? Think really hard."

Da'an thought for a long time. She thought for so long that her mind began to drift. The memories reawakened from the ritual returned to her. The lights in the room flickered on and off. All the time that she was searching, Tay'jay began to get worried. The face of a man suddenly came to Da'an. The memory was black and white with no background, like an unfinished photograph. He was holding someone's hand, holding that person close.

"Hey, sis!"

Da'an screamed and the blue crystal piece on Tay'jay's desk skidded across and dropped.

They both looked at the fallen crystal and then at each other. Da'an was ready to apologize to Tay'jay immediately, but all she could do was look away in fear. Tay'jay looked back at the crystal again.

"That…was…awesome!" he cried in surprise. "Do it again!"

Da'an laughed.

Their conversation broke with a large rumble.

"What's going on?" Da'an asked.

"Let's find out," Tay'jay said. He activated the communicator. Report.

Captain, we have an enemy ship pursuing us. It's firing stun missiles. Profile suggests a Jaridian battle cruiser.

Sir, it has opened a channel.

I'm on my way.

* * *

Mi'en and Trey were already at the bridge when Da'an and Tay'jay arrived.

"Who is it?" Tay'jay asked. "Where'd it come from?"

"It is the same armada of Jaridians that attacked us on the blue moon," Mi'en said.

"They want the reward for Da'an," Trey said.

"Reward?" Tay'jay asked. He glared at Da'an. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"Why is it that every time new information surfaces that even _I_ never knew, everyone attacks me? I'm not psychic, people!"

Skeptical looks appeared on everyone's faces.

"Stop looking at me like that," Da'an said sternly.

Tay'jay turned to Ar'ron. You know what to do.

Ar'ron nodded and opened the channel. "This is Tay'jay. State your business and do it quickly."

"Ahh, the infamous thief," Dujak said with a grin. "What an honor this is. You must be getting slow to have to show your face to likes of me. You have accumulated a passenger worth a lot of money. We would like for you to turn her over to us, or we will fire photon missiles at you."

Ar'ron looked back at his crew. Even Da'an thought that he was staring at her until she saw Tay'jay nod at the corner of her eye.

"Worth a lot of money, you say," Ar'ron said looking interested. "Well, the way I see it is you are looking to turn in the wench for your own personal gain, yet I am the one who has her."

"Do not try to bargain with me. I will fire!"

"And you'll kill everyone on board, including your precious package. I'm sure she is worth some money dead, but the remains of a dismembered ship are hardly acceptable as proof of death, not so?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am a reasonable businessman. After all, look what I do for a living. I propose an exchange."

"I'm listening," Dujak said grimly.

"The Espelon for half of what she's worth alive."

"Not a chance."

"You know, that's what I cannot stand about you people. You are always so quick to judge. If you spent even half of the time you use criticizing others for some beneficial purpose such as—strategizing is a good start—you might actually be an effective army."

"Oh really? And what is that saying about your species since we have had your people on the run for the last thousand years?"

"No, no, no. See, I am an Espelon. You are referring to the Taelons."

"Touché. Well, then, I suppose I will listen to the rest of your so-called bargain."

"You give me half of what she's worth alive up front, and I will turn her over to you, to do whatever unspeakable deeds you deem necessary."

"A reasonable businessman indeed. And why should I believe that this is not some kind of trick?"

"Because, unless you have a very believable look-alike, I'm the one with the girl, not you. No reward without the body."

"I am keeping an eye on you tricksters," Dujak said. "The exchange will be made in six megacycles. I alone shall decide the place."

"Anytime, anywhere," Ar'ron said. "Guards! Seize the Espelon woman!"

A group of men grabbed Da'an and forced her to the ground. Tay'jay was one of them.

"Take her to a secure cell, and imprison her friends as well," Ar'ron ordered.

They hauled Mi'en, Trey, and Da'an out of the bridge, with Mi'en crying traitor all the way.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Ar'ron said to Dujak before cutting the transmission.

The guards immediately released Da'an and the others.

"You know you yell pretty well for an actor," Tay'jay told Mi'en.

"Thank you," Mi'en said sarcastically. "Because that's what I've always wanted to be known for: the way I yell."

"Bitch," Tay'jay scoffed.

"Enough, you two. I suppose you have a plan," Da'an told Tay'jay.

"I didn't get rich just by stealing precious gems," Tay'jay said. "We pull scams like this all the time. We give them a faulty person and take a little something with us as a profit. Half of whatever I make doing jobs goes toward the Espelon smuggling ring."

"Yes, I would know," Trey said. "We did the same thing on the blue moon. That is also why I know this will never work. No Jaridian in the universe is dumb enough to fall for the same thing twice."

"That's why we're not doing the same thing," Tay'jay said. "This time, instead of giving him a decoy, we're giving him the real thing."

"You cannot do that!" Mi'en cried. "The moment we turn her in, we'll never get her back. Those Jaridian ships are giant moving fortresses."

Tay'jay gave her a dirty look. "And _that's_ why _you're_ staying on the ship."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Thief's Con

Six hours later, as he promised, Dujak called back with a place to make the exchange. It was to be made on a planet that belonged to the Jaridian warlord, Jakraba. It was an extremely hot mining planet with little to no habitable places…if you were a human. In the daytime, poisonous gases filled the planet, and temperatures peaked at 2000 degrees. At night, there was little to no air, and the temperature dropped to 6000 below zero, needless to say that Jaridian miners remained well within their bases at night.

When the temperatures peaked was when Dujak and Ar'ron met on steaming orange surface to make the exchange. Dujak had to land on a special ship made of an alloy strong enough to withstand the heat, and Ar'ron had to be portalled on the surface.

Tay'jay and Trey were on the surface with Da'an cuffed. They hid Da'an behind them.

Dujak's guards had a square box.

"Where's the Espelon?" Dujak asked Ar'ron sternly.

"Where's the money?" Ar'ron asked back.

"Only after I see Da'an."

"Do we use names here?" Ar'ron asked humorously.

"Enough of your wicked manipulation! Show me the fugitive now!"

"The prisoner is right here."

Tay'jay and Trey moved aside to reveal Da'an. Dujak ordered his guards to seize her, but Trey and Tay'jay blocked them.

"The money," Ar'ron ordered just as sternly, "or no girl."

Dujak told them to hand him the case. Trey took it and portalled back to the ship, where he could check the money without exposing it to the elements.

"It's clean and it's all here," he told Ar'ron.

Tay'jay placed something in the sleeve of Da'an's suit. "Courtesy of Trey. He said you'll know when to use it." He pushed Da'an into Dujak's arms.

Dujak grinned at Da'an. "You have made my life miserable. Now, I'm going to do the same to you."

"I'm hiding the fear," Da'an said sarcastically.

* * *

"So what is this smuggling ring I've heard so much about?" Trey asked Tay'jay as they waited.

"The smuggling ring started about fifty stellar cycles ago. It's basically a network of cooperating planets throughout the galaxy that take in Espelons fleeing Jaridians, the Synod, and anyone else who wants them captured. Little by little they're moved until they make it to safe planets with civilizations willing to assimilate them."

"And you're over it?"

"I am," Tay'jay said. "Ownership always goes to the highest bidder, and it's my money that pays for it."

"Which is why you steal? To pay for the ring?"

"Correct," Tay'jay said. "Half of whatever I get for performing a job pays for food, supplies, ships, workers, and anything else the ring needs. I'm also the one who gets other people to secretly invest in the ring too. Since anyone lucky enough to 'see' me thinks I'm Ar'ron, I'm free to be a respectable businessman."

"You have got to be the biggest abomination to the Commonality that has ever existed," Trey chuckled.

"I take it as a compliment," Tay'jay said triumphantly.

"I'm surprised Da'an hasn't disowned you yet," Trey said.

"I'm thinking she probably would have long ago. Everyone else has, which is why there are so many hits out for me. But things change."

"The more they change, the more they stay the same, which is why evolution is such a vicious cycle."

"Exactly," Tay'jay said. "You know if you're looking for a good job, I've got some areas where you could be of good use."

"Thanks but no thanks," Trey said. "I make enough on my own, and working for someone else rather than myself gets redundant after a while. I like my freedom."

"Don't we all," Tay'jay said. "So you're a Shape-Shifter. Didn't your people have a name long ago?"

"We did. We forgot it. We forgot a lot. That's what happens after several generations without a home. You completely forget your past."

"I hope that never happens to us."

"Me too."

Where are we? Tay'jay asked one of his scouts. As Ar'ron stalled Dujak with the exchange, four scouts had stowed on board the ship. They spoke with an unregistered frequency undetectable to Jaridian sensors.

They have just put her in the cell, probably with prejudice.

Let me know when she starts to work.

Yes, sir.

"You'd better get ready," Tay'jay said to Trey. "We only get one chance to get her out, and after that she's gone."

"Well, I've never seen such disregard for a fellow sibling's safety," Trey joked.

"It's only disregard if something goes wrong. That's not happening, not on my watch."

* * *

The guards forced Da'an into a dark cell. The inside was the crystal black and metallic green on all Jaridian structures, and a force field kept Da'an inside. There was nothing but the floor, and for a humorous second, Da'an wondered what they would do with a prisoner that suddenly had to use the restroom. The cell was cold and reeked of old steam and leftover odors from previous prisoners. Da'an was surprised to find that the cold bothered her, yet the extremely hot temperatures had not grazed her once. Apparently the Espelon metabolism was not far from the Jaridian's. It was strange considering one was made of energy and one wasn't.

She removed the hairpiece Trey had given her from under her sleeve. When the guards turned, Da'an began feeling around the force field until she came to a gap. It was a weakness that almost no one knew about. She inserted the hairpiece. The force field began to spark on its right side and fizzled out of existence. The Jaridians turned to see what was wrong and found no one in the cell.

"Treachery," one guard growled. "Call Dujak and search for the prisoner. She couldn't have gone far. I will remain here in case someone finds her and comes to return her."

The Jaridian nodded and ran to the communicator.

Da'an shook her head. Not once had they bothered to walk inside the cell to see if she was hiding. Da'an whirled around and placed her hands on the Jaridian's head. The energy from her hands stunned him enough to knock him unconscious like a large jolt of electricity. She dragged him in the cell and quickly removed the hairpiece. She had to do it quickly, or her hand would have been sliced off from the rapidly returning force field.

* * *

Sir, the scout told Tay'jay, I believe she has escaped.

Is she moving?

No sir.

Good. You have five cycles to get in, turn off the power, and get out. Do not bother coming back if you fail.

Yes, sir.

* * *

With Dujak's attention diverted towards imprisoning Da'an and leaving, the scouts were able to position themselves at different generators avoiding detection.

Team one, kill the cameras.

Dujak's people managing the communication station got the shock of their lives when all their screens went blank. Thirty seconds later, all the lights went out.

All security systems are off, the scout told Tay'jay. I am launching the portable now.

We are ready, Tay'jay told him. He turned to Trey. "Okay, we have two cycles before they get emergency power on. This is the last chance to ask any questions about your job."

Secured. Ready for transport. I am on my way to the shuttle bay, the scout said quickly.

Hide in the cargo hold until we get there, Tay'jay said. A brilliant blue light sent Tay'jay and Trey on the ship.

"What do I do if something goes wrong?" Trey asked.

"Hide in a closet, put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye," Tay'jay said.

"All I needed to know," Trey said casually.

* * *

The power went off before the Jaridian could notify Dujak. Da'an took the opportunity to do the same thing to him that she did to the first guard.

Tay'jay raced down the dark halls following Da'an's energy signature. What Jaridians he did pass could not see him enough to distinguish him from their own, so they let him pass. He found Da'an just seconds before the emergency power went back on along with the communication system.

"Well you certain took your sweet time," Da'an joked.

"Better late than never I always say," Tay'jay said. "Just wait a moment for Trey."

* * *

Trey had used his true form to enter the communications room through the ventilation system. With hand-to-hand combat he knocked all Jaridians in that room unconscious. "Tay'jay," he said on his radio, "I'm in. I've obtained control of the communications system."

"Are the cameras still off?" he asked.

"No, and I have a very pissed off Jaridian warlord on the radio demanding answers."

"Then give him an answer. You're a Shape-Shifter after all."

"Okay," Trey shrugged.

Da'an and Tay'jay ran through the hallway until they ran into a squad that Dujak had sent to check on Da'an. They hid in a storage room.

* * *

"What's going on up there!" Dujak yelled to Trey.

"We had a slight short-circuit while installing a system update," Trey replied in the form of a Jaridian, "but we're fine now."

"I have sent a squad to check on the prisoner," Dujak said.

"I can see her from here, sir, she's still there," Trey said.

"Let me see," Dujak said.

"One moment sir," Trey replied. He rewound the security tapes to when Da'an was still in the cell and put it on constant playback. "Here she is," he said showing Dujak the footage.

As he anticipated, Dujak did not look close enough to observe the time of the footage.

"Excellent," Dujak said. "Squad four. Return to your duties. The prisoner is still secure."

"Yes, sir," the leader said.

"Continue your duty," Dujak told Trey, "and don't let this happen again."

"No problem, sir," Trey replied. When the screen went blank, Trey sat back and sighed. "Tay'jay. You're all clear."

"Good," Tay'jay said.

"Thanks for the two-minute warning, by the way," Da'an told Trey.

"Have you been captured?"

"No," Da'an said rolling her eyes.

"Then, shut up."

* * *

Trey guided Da'an and Tay'jay through the hallways passing soldier after soldier. They were almost to the shuttle bay where Tay'jay's scouts awaited when one Jaridian saw them.

"Hey! Halt!" he cried pulling his laser gun and firing on them.

They ran and hid behind a corner.

"What now?" Da'an asked. "We have no weapons."

"Forget that. He's running to the alarm system!" Tay'jay cried.

"Way ahead of you, buddy," Trey said on the communicator.

The Jaridian pushed the switch only to find that it did nothing.

Da'an laughed. "He disabled the alarm panel."

"Then, let's get out of here," Tay'jay said, "and we have a weapon." He pulled out a pole that extended into a large metal staff. Then, he raced down the hall faster than Da'an could see.

"What the—?"

Da'an heard a loud thud and a grunt. Milliseconds later, Tay'jay was back.

"How did…?"

"I don't know. It started after my body changed," Tay'jay replied before Da'an could ask. "I can only do it in short sprints though. I get really tired if I go too long."

"But how is it possible?" Da'an asked.

"I really have no clue, but it's one of the many things that makes me a great thief."

"And warrior," Da'an added.

"You wouldn't know. You never came to see my matches."

"You were in the military, and I was opposed to violence at the time. To an extent, I still am."

"What's changed?"

"I am opposed to needless violence, and no, this does not fall into that category."

Tay'jay shook his head. "You really are an Amo'qui."

They continued to the cargo bay.

* * *

The scout was gratified to see Tay'jay and Da'an. He gave Tay'jay the portable portal, and Tay'jay fired it into a wall. "Trey, we're on our way out. What about you?"

"Just one more thing," Trey said. He changed back into the Jaridian form. "Oh, Dujak," he called on the picture radio.

"What is it?" Dujak asked.

"Watch closely," Trey said.

The cameras changed to reveal the unconscious Jaridian in what was once Da'an's cell, the other guard Da'an had stopped from calling Dujak, the unconscious Jaridians on the floor of the communications station, and finally the soldier Tay'jay had beaten into unconsciousness.

Dujak smashed his control panel. "Scammed!" he cried in a furious rage. "I've been scammed!"

"Okay, Tay'jay," Trey said on his communicator. "Now I'm ready to go."

Da'an and Tay'jay had been listening while the scouts portalled out one by one. They were laughing the whole time they waited for Trey to get to them through the air ducts.

"You are awful," Da'an told him when he came.

"That's one hell of a calling card you left for me," Tay'jay complimented.

"So much for kissing my ass goodbye," Trey said.

The three portalled out one by one. Tay'jay was the last to leave, and he set the portable to short circuit once he reached his destination.

* * *

"Are you sure you cannot come with us?" Da'an asked Tay'jay as Mi'en prepared a shuttle Tay'jay had given them and stocked with supplies. "The humans could use your help."

"I want to. What you're talking about sounds like the perfect way to get back at the priests once and for all, but it's just not possible right now. I still have a lot of affairs to organize."

"Then, I suppose this is goodbye," Da'an said solemnly.

Tay'jay placed his hand on the back of her neck. "This is not goodbye. It's just I'll see you in a while. I will come and help you, sister. I promise. Just hold out until we come."

"I look forward to it," Da'an said. "Do not wait too long."

Ar'ron was staring at Da'an from the hallway towards the launch bay the whole time they spoke, with a look of profound longing in his eyes.

"I never wait too long," Tay'jay said. He turned to Trey. "What will you do now?"

"I'm taking my men back where they belong, so this is where we part too," Trey said both to Tay'jay and Da'an.

"Thank you for all your help. I could not have done it without you," Da'an said to Trey.

"No problem."

"So was I all that you thought I'd be?" Tay'jay asked Trey.

"Not really," Trey said. "Oh skill-wise you definitely were, but I was expecting someone who looked more like Ar'ron."

"Uh-huh," Tay'jay said uneasily. He turned to Da'an. "Is that a compliment?"

"Of course it is," Da'an said with a smile.

"Okay then. Well, it was great to meet you. Glad to know there are people other than Espelons that I can trust," Tay'jay told Trey.

"Vice versa," Trey said. "Da'an taught me that word."

"Words," Da'an corrected.

"Whatever. The point is you taught me," Trey said.

"Can I make one last request?" Tay'jay asked Trey.

"Anything from the master," Trey replied.

"Can I see your true form? I've always wanted to see what a Shape-Shifter really looks like."

"I don't know what you think you're going to see. It's not much to look at, but all right," Trey said. His Espelon form shrunk and then departiclized until he was nothing more than a floating orb of blue energy with a gaseous center.

"Oh, wow." Tay'jay said.

"It is so simple," Da'an commented. "I never imagined…"

She placed her hand inside. The orb shook and shrank backwards. "That tickles," a voice said.

"Sorry," Da'an chuckled.

Trey changed into an Espelon again, then he took Da'an's hand. "This is for you." He placed the silver charm in Da'an's hand. "I've had the luck of meeting two amazing people in the past few days, and from what I've heard about your plans, you will definitely need all the luck you can get."

Da'an slowly took the charm. "Thank you."

"Da'an," Mi'en called. "The shuttle's ready."

"Then, this is it," Da'an told Trey and Tay'jay.

Trey shook Da'an's hand and walked over to Mi'en. For several minutes they glared at each other as if they were ready to break into argument again. Suddenly, Mi'en sighed.

"Okay, you're not that bad of a person," Mi'en admitted with a half-smile.

"I'll give you that too," Trey said.

"It was…good working with you," Mi'en said.

"Now that's just a damn lie, but I appreciate it," Trey said shaking her hand. Then, he walked off. "Bye."

Mi'en waved at him with a smirk.

"As soon as we meet again, I'm gonna tell you everything about you that I know," Tay'jay promise Da'an.

Da'an nodded. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too," Tay'jay said. He pulled her in for a long embrace and finally let her leave.

Mi'en observed Ar'ron staring at Da'an. A menacing glare appeared on her face, and she grabbed Da'an's hand. The same menacing glare appeared on Ar'ron's face.

* * *

The shuttle met two very anxious humans six days later in the woods of the Appalachian Mountains in the dark of night. Renee hugged Da'an the moment she came out. Liam had to pry her away so that he could to the same.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Liam asked.

"I did," Da'an said.

"Well, we've been having one hell of a time here," Renee said. "Mi'en, it's good to see you."

"She has decided to stay and help us," Da'an said.

"It is my duty to her," Mi'en explained.

Liam and Renee nodded.

"So tell me all about it," Liam said to Da'an as they walked down the mountain with a group of Resistance soldiers as their escort. "How was it?"

"Let's just say I have a newfound respect for what you and Miss Palmer do at nights," Da'an said simply.

The End


End file.
